


Restaurant Life

by angela123111



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: All Tsunahime wanted was to marry her boyfriend, Takeshi and make his dream of becoming a baseball star come true. She was going to take over the family sushi shop with her father in law and when Takeshi retires from baseball stardom, to have a family with him. How did it go from becoming a wife to a mafia boss?





	1. Chapter 1

The day started off as normal. Tsunahime woke up early and smiled as she poked her sleeping boyfriend. He stirred slightly and buried his face into her warm stomach. 

She took her pillow and inched it forward towards his face. He latched onto it, smelling his girlfriend. She carefully got out of their bed and performed her morning routine and she changed into her school uniform. 

She got into the kitchen tying her apron, with a little cartoon tuna on it, around her waist. As she prepared breakfast and items for three bentos.Tsuyoshi came into the little dining room, sitting down on the old pillow on the floor. 

She turned around and smiled. "Good morning, otou-san!"

"Good morning, Tsuna-chan" He yawned slightly and scratched his chest through his yukata.

She placed a pot of tea on the table and poured a cup for him. She handed him a newspaper that he took and started reading. 

She continued cooking and as she finished placing the food on the table. Her love walked in. 

"Morning, Tsuna!" He turned to his dad. "Morning, Tou-san"

She smiled and kissed him on his head as he sat down. Tsuyoshi greeted him as he ate some toast.

"Morning, Takeshi-san!" She sat down after taking off her apron. " Eat as much as you can before you have to go to practice." 

" Yes, yes. " He chuckled and began eating. They eat in peaceful silence until her phone went off. 

She looked at her phone, more specifically the time. "Ah! We have to go!" 

She gathered the empty plates and refilled Tsuyoshi's teacup.

She grabbed her bag and the bentos and pulled Takeshi's ready arm. 

They screamed their goodbyes as they rushed out with Tsuyoshi yelling for them to have a good time at school. 

Within 10 minutes, the couple reached the school's gate. Hibari Kyouya was patrolling in the front. The time too early for any truants for him to bite to death. 

"Good morning, Kyou-nii!" Tsunahime cheerfully said as they neared the prefect. He smirked and strolled towards them. 

"Yo, Hibari. " Takeshi greeted, holding his baseball equipment in one hand and in his other her hand. "Well since you're here that's my cue to go to club." 

Tsunahime blushed slightly as the taller boy kissed her head. " I'll see you in class!" 

He jogged away as Tsunahime waved him away. 

Kyouya patted her on the head. "How are you today?"

She looked up at him and happily smiled at him. "I'm very happy today. I feel like today will be a good day. How about you?"

He shrugged and started to walk off with her trailing behind. He walked slower for her to catch up. He chuckled at how cute she was being.

As he neared the baseball field, she suddenly stopped and looked in awe as she watched her beloved throwing death balls toward a terrified and overly padded catcher. Kyouya pouted as he saw Tsunahime completely enamoured in the sight of the baseball star. 

"Tsunahime. Let's go."

She nodded and slowly went with him ."Kyou-nii. How did I get so lucky?"

Kyouya muttered under his breath "Because he had good timing."

"Huh?"

"I said he is the lucky one. " Kyouya replied as he kept moving forward. She followed him, blushing and smiling to herself happy with the answer. 

"I still remember the day we met." She chirped. " I got hit by a baseball. He pulled me up checking to see if I was okay." 

"And I almost killed him that day." 

"Yeah." She sighed. "Just because he was too close to me. Good thing I stopped you but still I'm very grateful to have a big brother figure like you."

It stung Kyouya slightly, hearing big brother from her knowing it as true but at least he'll always be by her side. He ruffled her fluffy hair. "Let's keep patrolling. "

For about an hour, they walked around with her humming cheerfully and him causing impending doom to whoever looks at her pervertedly. 

They eventually had to part ways for her to go to class. She hugged him quickly and handed him one of the bentos. 

"Bye, Kyou-nii! See you at lunch!" She left him to her class. 

He smiled and gave her a light wave, holding his lunch. He summoned Kusakabe and gave him the lunch. " Put this on my desk."

Kusakabe nodded and took it . 

Kyouya turned around and went towards the front with his tonfas. "It's time to bite some herbivores."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning...

"Ciaosu" 

Tsuyoshi was greeted by a small Italian baby when he opened the door to his apartment. 

"What the-" 

"Is this where Sawada Tsunahime reside? "

"I'm sorry but as you can see it says Yamamoto here." He points at the nameplate. He is extremely suspicious of this baby. He is not letting his future daughter in law into any danger. 

"I have tried the Sawada residence. It looks like no one has resided there for a long while." The baby muttered darkly but he lifted his head up. " But I was told by a neighbor that she might be here. "

"Well first of all who are you?" Tsuyoshi sensed something off about him. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Oh, how rude of me." He readjusted his hat. "I am Reborn. I was sent by her father to become her tutor. "

Tsuyoshi didn't believe him. "Yeah, again. I'm very sorry but she isn't here. " 

"Hmmm?" Reborn knew something was off. They stared at each other in a battle of uncertainties , both of them trying to figure it out who's lying. 

"Tou-san, why are standing at the door?" 

Tsuyoshi flinched and and turned his head slightly. He gave a slight smile. "Don't worry about it. Sometimes I like standing here?" 

"Who's that?"

"My daughter." Tsuyoshi turned back to the baby. "You should go now and find your parents." 

"Tou-san, is there someone there?"

"Um..no"

Tsunahime rolled her eyes and pushed him aside. She saw Reborn. She bent down towards him 

"Oh, hello there. I'm Tsunahime. Who are you?"

"Really? You're Sawada Tsunahime?" Reborn looked at Tsuyoshi in scrutiny. The sushi chef turned away from his look. 

"Um.. yes. How do you know my last name?" 

"Your father sent me. My name is Reborn and I'm going to be your home tutor. I'm a highly intelligent genius and finished from university at the age of 3. "

"My father?" She looks at Tsuyoshi. He shakes his head to her. She realized who he was talking about. "What? I thought he died. That's what mama said when I was young."

"Yes, your father. He sends his love and he is very much alive. Your mother may have misled you. Speaking of which where is she?"

"She...." Tsunahime paused. "Is on a small trip and she will be back when she wants to. "

"I see." Reborn pondered, wondering if Iemetsu knew about this situation. " I was to live with you and your mother while I taught you."

"Oh...hmmm" Tsunahime looked troubled. Tsuyoshi sighed deeply. He knew what he had to do. 

"Okay, Reborn. Tell you what. I have an extra room. You can stay there if you'd like but only if you also can tutor my son too."

Reborn groaned to himself. "Yes, that'd be great." He said lacking enthusiasm. 

"Okay, so come on in Reborn and I'll help you get settled." Tsunahime said as she took Reborn's bags and went to the room that will become Reborn's ,which left Tsuyoshi and Reborn by themselves. 

"Let me tell you something kid. I don't trust you and I know by the look in your eyes you don't trust me but I love that girl and she is like my own daughter but you do anything to hurt her, I will not hesitate to kick you out." He said closely to Reborn's face. Reborn sneered at him. 

"I wouldn't do anything to her. I'm going to make her the best version of herself. " 

"I can believe that." 

Reborn walked inside with Leon perched on his shoulder. Tsuyoshi closed the door , hoping he made the right choice


	3. Chapter 3

"You have to get y by first figuring out x." Reborn explained as he sat on his tower of cusions. The teens sat around the low table with their textbooks and homework sprawled on the table. 

"Then by performing the opposite function on both sides such minusing the positive number from y + 5 to x + 9. You will get y = x + 4 and that is the answer? " Tsunahime said hesitantly as she pointed at her textbook. She looked toward the tutor for approval. 

Reborn paused and nodded. "Yes... that is correct."

For the past few days, Reborn had solidified his position as a tutor. Tsuyoshi continues to act suspicious toward him but minutely so than their first meeting. The Italian still hadn't told Tsunahime about his true purpose just yet. He had to evaluate and figure out the situation, but there were already plenty of contradictions from what Iemistu had told him. From what he gathered, she was not as 'dame' or inept as he was told by the Cedef boss. She seemed well adjusted and from his observations of her at the school, not 'being bullied for being the most precious adorable thing known to mankind with a beauty that's only other occupant is her mother." He especially liked her "Kyou-nii". He could sense the strength and protection radiating from him in regards to her. Including Takeshi's physical prowess in his sport, they both could be useful in the future. Though, the love triangle may cause complications, he'll need to correct that. 

"Tsuna, that's awesome!" Takeshi complimented his darling which prompted a bashful smile from her.  

The teens had lost Reborn into a deep thought train and they both just shrugged at each other. They quickly completed the rest of their homework within the next 20 minutes. 

"Reborn?" Her voice snapped the tutor out of his thoughts. " We're done."

The baby looked at them both and realized that he had spaced. The table's contents were already put away sans the homework. She handed him the collective homework. Reborn quickly checked them all. He nodded at them. 

"Takeshi, you need to be careful with your writing. You'll need to write neater but other than that, they both are correct." 

The teens were pleased with themselves as they squeezed hands together. Reborn furrowed his brows together

"I do have a couple of questions for you two." He could not comprehend it. "How are you able to finish your homework so quickly? From all the other children I have tutored, you may be the quickest of them all."

" Oh." The two teens looked at each other and thought of what to say.

"Well Takeshi has to keep his grades up for baseball but he doesn't have much time between practices..." She said.

"And Tsuna doesn't have much time either between meals, her club activity, and the restaurant.." Takeshi trailed off .

"I guess we both had to work fast if we wanted to get everything done to fit in our other activities. We just had to remember everything at school though that in itself is a challenge.... due the incompetence of the teacher." She darkly muttered the last part. Takeshi missed but Reborn certainly caught the bitter and disdained look in her eye. She quickly bounced back to her normal state. Only one the wiser.

 _"She truly is his daughter. That look so similar to his own. She might be mafia material yet. "_ Reborn thought to himself. _"I will need to make a few calls."_

Takeshi stretched his arms as Tsunahime got up and put away the rest of their homework. The taller teen stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Since Tou-san is at the monthly neighborhood meeting and I was thinking that we can go to the ramen store and eat out for tonight?"

She looked tenderly up at him and joking said. "Oooh, so romantic." Then sincerely said. " That'd be wonderful." She turned to Reborn. "Is it okay to eat ramen tonight? If not, we can always go somewhere else?"

Reborn declined. " No, I'll be okay. Thank you. I have to prepare for some errands I need to run.

"Okay, well make sure to not answer the door for strangets and to keep the door locked at all times. If you get hungry, there are some leftovers from the fridge. " Tsunahime said still thinking he was a small child. Reborn looked at her in disbelief for still being underestimated as a child even though he had proved himself with the maturity of an adult but he had to keep the charade up until he told her the truth. 

"Trust me. I will. " Reborn replied as he hopped down from the cushions and into the small room that he called home for now. 

He waited until he heard the front door close behind the pair as the left for their dinner.

Reborn pulled out Leon from his hat and the lizard in turn, turned into a cell phone. " Hey, it's me. I need you to get a Gokudera Hayato and get him to come to Japan to attend Namimori middle school. Yes, it's for the new Decimo. It's time."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you want to come to my school, Reborn?" Tsunahime asked as she carried him. Takeshi had to go earlier than usual to get some extra training in for his big upcoming game.

"I wanted to see how your school life is. " He answered which was a complete lie since he had followed her previously in his observations. 

"Well, okay." She thought oblivious to why would her tutor want to see that. "Every morning I usually accompany Takeshi to the front gate and meet my Kyou-nii. He's the head of the club we're in. "

" Kyou-nii? What club are you in?" Reborn asked, to gather what her perception is. 

"Kyou-nii is my childhood best friend since I was little. We've been together ever since. We are part of the Disciplinary committee. He has this cute little bird that I named Hibird and he can sing the school's anthem and-"

"Wait." Reborn must have heard that wrong as he cut her off. "The Disciplinary committee? "

She nodded and smiled in pride. " We uphold the school rules and will punish anyone who breaks them." She had a sparkle in her eye that was familiar to Reborn. 

Interesting. She truly reminded the tutor of her father, but there still was something wrong with her situation. Why was she living with the Yamamoto family in the first place? Where was her mother and why can't he even with the mafia's resources find her? Does Iemistu even know? He still hasn't told her the try reason why he was here.

"Oh!" Her voice distracted him from his thoughts. He looked up from his position and there he was with all his glory, 'Kyou-nii'. She waved at the elder with her free hand. 

The skylark smiled lovingly at her, which definitely piqued Reborn's interest. As she approached closer, the raven quickly frowned at the baby. 

Good morning, Kyou-nii!" She chirped happily. 

"Morning...why do you have a baby?" He stared dead straight at Reborn. 

She had a mischievous smile as she said. " He's my baby with Takeshi."

Kyouya felt as if he was stabbed through the heart by a katana. He tried to keep a straight face as anguish and pure hatred for the baseball player fueled his thoughts overriding all common sense. He was about to turn and beat the male teen into a bloody pulp, until he heard her sweet giggling and realized he had been duped. It didn't help to appease his fears but it definitely stopped his anger. He grabbed her cheek pinched it lightly. 

"You shouldn't say such things. Bringing a baby is against the rules. " He softly said as he tugged on her cheek letting it go. 

She rubbed her cheek. "Actually, there is nowhere in the rules which says that. It is heavily implied not to bring a baby due to common sense but not actually written. Though it should be in case of future occurrences, if other students decided to work around the rules. I'll need to work with Kusakabe-san and work on that. " 

He smiled and gave her a light pat in the head. " Okay, just this once. Who are you small child? " He jokingly questioned not expecting what was about to happen. 

"My name is Reborn and I'm Sawada Tsunahime's home tutor. Ciaossu." He tipped his hat.

He was not expecting the response but accepted it. "Okay then. What is the purpose of your visit?"

"I'll be observing her in a class setting so I may evaluate how she does as a student in school versus at home. "

"Hmm. " Kyouya grunted his response. He didn't know what to think but Tsunahime seems to trust him. "Okay, it's time for the rounds. "

He walked in the school with her following. 

"He's cool, right?" Tsunahime commented to Reborn. "Just like a hero."

"I don't see any proof." 

"You'll see."

After a few minutes, she set Reborn down to walk for himself. She walked slowly behind Reborn to make sure he was safe. Kyouya in return waited for the two patiently. He would stop sensing she wasn't within 10 feet of him, glance behind him and would wait until she got in his radius. 

They ended up at the back of the school with the skylark finding some delinquents smoking and looking at risque magazines.

Kyouya pulled his tonfas out as a warning sign but today the hooligans were a bit stupider and more brazen than usual. One of them tried to approach the skylark and he quickly got his face pummeled and teeth shattered by the tonfa. One pulled out a knife and rushed Kyouya as the other one was able to run pass him at Tsunahime and Reborn. 

The tutor had his gun drawn but he didn't expect Tsunahime to quickly step in front of him and jab her knuckle into the hooligan's throat causing a slight uppercut and the her grabbing his head and kneeing it abruptly causing the other to lose consciousness. He fell to the ground in a bleeding mess. Kyouya was already stepping on the knife wielder's sniveling head on the ground, with the broken knife thrown further back.

"Good work, Tsunahime." Kyouya commented on his partner's actions.

She smiled, appreciating his praise. "Thank you!" She knelt down to Reborn. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. 

Reborn was stunned completely stunned. What did she just do? She seemed like a homemaker type of person not a fighter in anyway. It was not bad considering but still what? He had to nod his head to appease her concern but Iemistu never mentioned any of this. 

She picked him up. "Let's head to the disciplinary room." The elder agreed and off the went leaving the destructive scene behind for the other members to clean up. 

When they got to the room, she placed Reborn on the couch. Kyouya took to his chair and placed his feet on his desk. She placed a bento box for him on the desk. 

"I made your favorite bunny apples. Make sure to eat your vegetables. They're good for you. " She told Kyouya and turned her attention to Reborn. She was worried, knowing that type of scene was not for children to see. " Are you sure you're okay, Reborn?" 

He again could only nod. He had an abundant of questions and all he can do is play a role as a baby until he reveals the master plan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Reborn, are you sure you're okay? I can leave you at the club room. Kyou-nii wouldn't mind. " Tsunahime asked worried about what kind of toll the baby went through or rather what she thought of anyway. 

"I'm okay. I have witnessed much worse things in my line of work." He replied. 

"Tutoring?"

"...Yes. "

Tsunahime approached her classroom. "I don't know if Sensei will let you in the class but then again if I hide you, he would never notice. He's lazy and doesn't really move from the front. I could possibly-" 

"Yo, Tsuna!" The baseball player stood leaning on the divider of the door so he can talk to his friends but still keep an eye out for his girlfriend.

She looked up from her muttering of her plan and smiled sweetly. "Hi Takeshi. How was practice?"

"Great! We might have to get a new cage. A hole appeared all of a sudden." He sheepishly laughed off, rubbing the back of his neck. 

She knew exactly what he meant. He threw too fast that even the cage couldn't stop it. She replied. "That's nice. "

"Oh Reborn, what are you doing here?" He left his position and stepped into the hallway.

"Observation. We talked about this yesterday if you cared to remember."

"Maa maa, there really isn't much. It's just school. Ordinary school, with teachers, students and the occasional club stuff. "

"That is for me to determine."

The teacher started to approach and Tsunahime pulled her beau in. They sat at their seats as she quickly shuffled Reborn under the desk making sure her legs covered him enough. 

Class started. It was about history today and the teacher prattled on to the point, Reborn saw more than one student slumping over their desks but not Tsunahime, she was keeping up writing everything down and taking notes as of her life depended on it. Takeshi, who looked like an average student, was listening attentively to the lecture even thought his eyelids did falter more than once trying to resist the urge to sleep. 

The rest of the school day went about the same as the class he just witnessed. It looked like she can converse with others fluidly and she seemed to enjoy Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana' s companionship the best. It seemed like at school the couple of lovebirds were okay having their own social lives apart but with secret glances and smiles that showed their adoration.

At the end of it all, before dismissal, the teacher had an announcement . "Class, we will be getting an exchange student from Italy in the upcoming week. Do your best to be in your top behavior and also to learn from the student about their culture. I was told they are fluent in Japanese which is important such as myself who can speak English. Did you know that I have several expat friends and I converse with them only in- "

The bell cut off the teacher's ramblings. He excused himself. The class started to chit chat about with some boys commenting about the difference of breast sizes between Japanese women and foreigners. The girls were hoping for a handsome guy named Tom or something along those lines. 

"Hey, Reborn. Aren't you from Italy? Since you always say Ciaosu." She whispered to the hidden infant. 

"Yes, that is correct. This is a good chance to find out about your roots and heritage."

"Okay? "

After school, Tsunahime left the classroom with Reborn. So far no one has really noticed or blatantly pretended not to see. Takeshi headed off to baseball practice with a quick wink to Tsunahime. She headed to the Disciplinary committee room and saw Kyouya sleeping at his desk.

"Aw, he looks so cute. " she said with a mischevious grin. She placed Reborn onto the couch and crept behind Kyouya sleeping atop his arms. Reborn, curious of what she was doing, could only watch. She put her finger to her lip and winked. She leaned down and blew into the prefect' s ear. Kyouya stirred but didn't wake up. 

She then said. "Kyou-nii, Hibird ran away!"

He immediately say straight up, groggy. "What? When?"

She hugged him giggling. "Just kidding."

He rubbed his face yawning. "What time is it?"

"After school, you have to make rounds and then go home. I came by to tell you, I was leaving. I have to work at the restaurant tonight. You can drop by if you want. Otou-san likes to chat with you." 

"Maybe." He cracked his neck and stretched his arms out. 

"I feel like this is a good time to say we have to go. " Reborn stated as he watched the pair. 

Tsunahime looked at the clock. " Yeah, i have to go if I'm going to have time to change clothes and set up the tables. " She turned toward him. "Bye Kyou-nii"

She picked up Reborn once again and near the door she heard him say. "Night, Tsunahime, ...baby."


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving Takeshi to baseball practice, Tsuna and Reborn headed home. After a few minutes, they passed by a park and Tsuna stopped in front of it. Reborn glanced upwards to her. 

"Is there something wrong?" The tutor asked. Tsuna smiled at him and leaned down towards him. 

"Reborn, since this is a bit of a special day and you got to meet my friends, would you like to play at the park?" She asked. " We have a bit of time before I have to work at the restaurant?"

Reborn stared at her trying not to grimace that he was being treated as a child. He mustered a smile trying to play along with his infantile ruse. "Sure."

She lit up gleefully. "I'll push you on the swing!" 

She gently picked up Reborn and then hurried into the park. 

Reborn noticed immediately that there were not that many children around and there were several scorch marks on the ground. The scorch marks originated around the sandbox. 

"That's odd?" The teen commented as she looked around. "Where are all the children?"

As she walked closer, Reborn noticed that there was a child in the sandbox with a big black afro and a cow print suit. 

"Tsuna, stop." 

She stopped, a little worried. " What's wrong, Reborn?" 

"Can you put me down and stay here for a moment?"

She followed his instructions and she ended up sitting on the bench closest to her. She looked at him worried but thought maybe Reborn wanted to make a new friend. 

"Lambo. What are you doing here?"

"Mwhahaha! Reborn!" Lambo stood his ground with his hands to his sides. "I , the great Lambo, will get my revenge!"

"No." Reborn got closer to Lambo. "You cannot be here right now." 

Lambo went into his hair and pulled out his guns ready to shoot at Reborn. Reborn was ready to retaliate until Lambo was being picked up. 

"Hey now, you can't play with dangerous items especially on an unarmed civilian. " Tsunahime said as she swiftly disarmed Lambo. "You got to play fair okay?"

"Uhhhh" Lambo stared starry eyed at her. 

"What's your name?" 

"Lambo...."

"Oh that's a cute name. My name is Tsunahime."

Lambo turned bright red and squirmed his way out of her hold, prompting him to fall on the ground, face forward. He gathered himself teary eyed. 

"Must not cry." He repeated as he made his escape.

The other two watched him go off running and falling once more to then continue his run. 

"Huh. Reborn, was that your friend?"

"Hardly."

"Ah, I couldn't return his toys too him. They really make them realistic these days." She commented as she handed them to Reborn. "Well you hold onto them until you see him again."

"Tsuna, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Reborn?"

"There is another reason I am here. Your father sent me here... to teach you to become the next head of a mafia family. "

"...I refuse. "

"I don't think you understand..."

"Oh Reborn, if we play mafia right now, we won't make it back in time for the restaurant. Otou-san gets worried when I am late." She played it off with a fake cheerfullness but there was a moment in her eyes that started to break.

"No, you don't understand!" He had to get his point across. "I'm not playing around. You are the next heir to the Von-"

Tsunahime had covered his mouth. "Please Reborn. I don't want to hear about it again. I will not let the mafia ruin another relationship." Reborn thought about she was saying. "Did your mother know?" She went quiet and scoffed slightly. "Of course she knew. She is a part of it after all. The Huang family..." "What?" Reborn did not know about this at all. She sighed deeply and could only stare at the ground mustering every ounce of self control she said. She slowly raised her head and gave him a trembling smile. "Can we go home and at least pretend just for a little while longer that you didn't tell me this, okay? When I'm ready, then you can tell me all of it."

The tutor could see the pain in her eyes but he had already set the plans in motion, which is only going complicate it even more with a second family coming to play. At least for today. 

"...It will have to be soon but okay. " He responded tipping his hat. 

She gently smiled and picked him. "Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh no." Reborn said as he held up the newest transmission. "He's coming today." 

He looked at his watch in disdain. "Right about now."

At Namimori Middle School, the class was excited talking about the new transfer student. Most of boys hoping for a beautiful girl while some were chit chatting about them being from Italy.

"Ne, Tsuna-chan, how do you think the new transfer student will be like?" Kyoko asked her friend as the three girls gathered around Tsunahime's desk. 

With what Reborn told her, she really hoped that they weren't apart of the family. She glanced at her friends and chuckled, " I really hope it's someone we can friends with." 

Hana laughed as Kyouko smiled. " I would not expect less from you. Hopefully if it's a girl, she doesn't try to steal your loverboy over there."

Tsuna looked at her oblivious baseball boyfriend, who happened to see her and gave a slight wink to her. Her blush decorating her cheeks while she offered a smile back to him. She faced Hana again and decided to get a little revenge " Ha ha ha. Well same to you Hana-san. If the new transfer student takes an interest in a certain , oh I don't know, bo-"

Hana's eyes widened knowing full well what her friend was going to say. In a frantic panic, Hana covered the brunette' s mouth. 

"Don't you dare.."

"Oh! Boxing? Right?" Kyoko said causing a look of horror from Hana but amusement from Tsunahime.

"How'd you know-"

"Hana-chan, I know when you come to the clubroom, it's not to see me. " Kyoko giggled as Hana slumped over in defeat. "It's okay. Onii-chan is a good guy and you should go for it."

Hana groaned and her hands went upwars from her desk as she cried out in agony. "Why'd he have to be a monkey!?" 

The other two girls laughed over their friend's pain.

The door opened and their teacher came in. 

"Okay class go back to your seats. As you may have heard, we are getting a transfer student. He was born here and then moved to Italy. He moved back from Italy. Welcome Gokudera Hayato "

The door slammed open and the silver haired teen walked in. Some of the students were put off by his piercing and excessive jewellery while some of the female students started chattering about how handsome he is. Tsunahime noticed that he started glaring at her angrily and he scoffed and broke eye contact.

' Oh crap' Tsunahime thought nervously praying that her bad luck does not flare up at that moment.

"You can sit next to Sawada. She has an empty desk next to her. " The teacher pointed at it and Tsunahime really wished that she could hide under her desk right now.

The teen moved to the desk and sat there glaring at her and she looked to her boyfriend. Her really thick oblivious boyfriend who was obviously spacing out. 

So all she could do was look away for now while she formulated a plan. She had to act quick before anyone else caught on. Tsunahime put on a brave face and looked at the Italian. 

"Hello I'm-"

"I know who you are. I want to have a word with you later." 

"...Fine, meet me in the back courtyard."

At lunch...

"Sorry Kyoko-chan, Hana-san! I have to do something for club. See you later!" Tsunahime waved to her friends as she set off for the back courtyard. 

She bumped into a group of upperclassmen. She did not have time for this. They blocked her path.

"Hey, watch where ya-" They started to sneer.

She gave a sharp look to them. "Haaa? " 

The group was taken a back with their recognition of the Disciplinary Committee dawning on them.

"If you do not move right now, I will take action. " She said coldly and maliciously. The brunette gave a piercing look to the three as they scurried off. 

"Idiots." She muttered as she went her way to the courtyard. Luckily it was pretty empty as usual, save for the Italian teen standing there. 

"Gokudera-san, you actually came?" She said with fake cheerfullness but quickly dropped the act and stood in a fighting position. 

"Yeah, because I heard if I defeat you in a fight I can be the next head of the family." 

"What? Mama sent you then?" Tsunahime let out a large sigh of annoyance and softly said "Aiya. Why me...?"

"I saw you. All you do is work at a restauraunt and cater to those two guys. The leader cannot be weak and subservient!" He completely ignored her words. He threw some dynamite at her where she leaped forward but a bullet diffused them.

Reborn popped out. "Tsuna! "

She evaluated the situation and grabbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Reborn, is this your doing? "

"You came earlier than I wanted, Gokudera Hayato."

"So you do know each other?"

"Yeah. It's my first time meeting him. I was the one who called him to come but-."

"I thought I told you I needed time." She replied, causing further frustration.

"Ah the 9th's beloved hitman. You were telling the truth right? I just have to defeat her and I will be the 10th?"

"Hitman?" Tsunahime scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She turned back to Hayato "What are you guys talking about?"

He pulled out many sticks of dynamite. "Ready?!"

"Tsuna, you're going to have to fight!" Reborn said readying his Leon gun. 

"Why does he have sticks of dynamite?" Tsunahime angrily screamed at the tutor and then saw the gun. "And what are you doing?"

"He's known for hiding sticks of dynamite anywhere on his person. They call him Smoking Bomb Hayato." Reborn explained as he readied his weapon. "I'm going to shoot you with a Dying Will bullet. It will let you reach your full potential if you have any regrets."

"What?! No, don't shoot me! I can fight! Trust me." She readied her stance with her arms out in front of her, open faced, with her feet in front of the other in a martial arts stance. Reborn lowered his weapon wanting to see what was next. 

Hayato lunged forward at her throwing the dynamite. She readied herself to dodge until she saw her surroundings.

"Shit, the school!" She yelled as she leaped up and started to disarm them rapidly. Her hands moved at an alarming pace with each diffused stick dropping below. 

"Second round!" He threw the second wave with even more precision. 

She retaliated with her own battle cry. "100 years of the crane!" She increased her speed of diffusal, impressing and surprising Reborn. She ran farther back to try and get more room between them but he followed suit.

"Third bomb!" Hayato cried out pulling out even more lit dynamite sticks but he saw his downfall arise as he stumbled and they escaped him. 

As he stared at it, he thought to himself. "Well this is how I'm going to die."

Until the female teen twisted herself to swiftly execute her final attack. "Crane tornado."

She spun in a rapid successions causing the dynamite to quickly get blown out by her hands. When she stopped, she collapsed to the ground. "Ughhhh, I'm getting to old for this."

"Tsuna, how did you do that?" Reborn asked as he went to her side..

She wryly chucked. "Ancient Chinese secret."

She slowly sat up with her joints cracking. She saw Hayato doing a dogeza on the ground. 

"I'm very sorry! You truly are meant to be the 10th! I'm very sorry I lied to you." He yelled into the ground. He looked up at her, face full of admiration. "I never wanted to be the 10th, I just heard the new 10th was the same age as me and I needed to see how strong you are! My life is yours! I'll do whatever you want. "

"Huh?"

Reborn patted her on the shoulder and she faced towards him "In this kind of fight, having the loser serve the winner is the rule of the family. "

"For putting your life on the line to save me, my life is in your hands." Hayato reverently said. 

She sighed but smiled at him "It's okay. Being normal classmates will be fine."

"I refuse." He intensely said.

"Okay then." She replied. 

"Your strength gained you a subordinate..." Reborn covered his face a bit as if he was hiding. "I apologize about this. I did make you a promise and I did not follow it through."

"...It's okay for now but I do have some questions that I need answered."


	8. Chapter 8

As Tsunahime and Hayato came back to the classroom, Takeshi met up with Tsunahime before she made it back to her desk.

"Hey, Tsuna?" He noticed how ragged she looked and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Tsunahime couldn't admit to her boyfriend that her legs felt like jello and she wished she could go home and wanted her life to be back to normal. She didn't want to stress him with that. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled at him, holding his hand onto her face. 

"What were you doing with the new guy?" He asked concerned as he glanced at the silver haired teen back at his desk. Hayato proceeded to glare back menancingly.

"Hmm? Oh nothing much. Showing him the school. " 

"Oh." He grinned with relief, but was still a little nervous about the new transfer student. 

"Takeshi, so I already texted Tou-san, but I will be home late tonight. "

Takeshi raised his brow confused, but he knew if she needed to do something, she would tell him when she's ready. "Okay then. I hope you have a nice time and I'll see you when you get home. " 

The teacher walked in. "Hey you two! Get back to your seats."

As class ended , Takeshi blew Tsunahime a kiss as he headed off for practice. She caught it and put it on her lips. 

"Juudaime, you really love him huh?" Hayato commented. "Though he seems to some kind of baseball idiot." He muttered.

"Yes, I do...wait Juudaime?" She replied confused of her newfound title. "You can call me Tsuna if you'd like?

"No. You are the Juudaime, and I need to show you respect." He clenched his fist. 

"Okay then. " She stood up and made a notion for him to follow her which he happily complied. 

She made her way to the door opening it to Kyouya. 

"Oh. Kyou-nii, what's up?" She played it off as she nervously blocked his path. 

He blinked and embraced her. She patted his back and rubbed it soothingly. 

"Hey! Get off of her!" Hayato yelled angrily. Tsunahime waved him off. 

"It's okay, Gokudera-san. This happens when he just wakes up from his nap." She proceeded to prop the older prefect upward. "Kyou-nii, wakey wakey." 

He grumbled as he started to play with her chestnut hair. He bleary eyed noticed the unfamiliar teen, who looked like he was about to burst in a flurry of emotions.

"The herbivore behind you. Who's that?"

"That's Gokudera Hayato-san. Today is his first day. " She lightly turned him around and nudged him out. "He's my new friend so you can't bite him to do death. Speaking of which, some mean senpais bumped into me and they didn't apologize."

The raven squinted his eyes and frowned. "Where?"

"They should be at the back courtyard being hooligans and most likely vandalizing the walls." 

Kyouya immediately left to that direction with Tsunahime breathing a sigh of relief. "Oof, that was close. That will take up his time for an hour." She turned to Gokudera. "Let's go."

They headed into the hallway. A trash can moved and Reborn popped out from his hiding spot. She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"...I'm not even going to question that right now. Reborn, can you please come with us?"

"Where are we going?" Reborn asked. 

"Somewhere safe to talk. Please come with us." She said, as she picked up her tutor. 

The group left the school following a very silent Tsunahime. She would squeeze Reborn slightly towards her chest as they neared their destination. Hayato looked on at his boss waiting for her to say anything to him but with no response. 

They finally reached a house in a normal quiet neighborhood. It looked abandoned with dust covering the nameplate and spiderwebs spread over the gate. Tsunahime slowly put Reborn on the ground as she took her handkerchief out and wiped the nameplate clean. Letting the two Italians read 'Sawada'. 

"Wait, Juudaime. Is this your home?" Hayato asked as he glanced at the state of the house. Reborn clenched his jaw at the uneasy feeling he got from this place.

"I haven't lived here for a long time." She mentioned quietly, as she opened the gate. It creaked open , proving no one else has been here for a long time. She walked to the front door and took out a key from her bag. She carefully place the key into the lock and with a nervous hand unlocked the door. 

The air inside was stagnant, with dust flowing outside. They entered the room ,with Tsunahime quickly going towards several windows and opening them. Reborn and Hayato didn't know what to do as they stood in the doorway. Reborn saw some faded photos on the walls with the a black X over the father's face. There were shards of a broken vase embedded into a wall and on the ground. She started to head towards the kitchen to look for a broom.

"Tsuna, why is this place abandoned?" Reborn asked as he tilted his hat. His words caused her to stop what she was doing. She clenched her jaw and glanced at the two. Hayato looked awkward at the question posed realizing that something bad hashappened. 

"..." She turned her head away. "Please take a seat at the dining table and I'll reveal what I remember."

They followed her instructions once they took off their shoes. She came back with a broom and swept up the pieces, discarding the mess. She took a rag and poured some bottled water on it and wiped the table. She put the rag in the kitchen and came back and sat down across from the two. She sighed and rubbed her face and lightly slapped her cheeks as she braced herself. 

"Okay, I'm ready. " she faced towards Reborn. "First things first the house, um, it's not technically abandoned. It's still my home, house. I just don't live here, anymore."

"How long has it been?" Reborn knew something was up. 

"Well I'm 14 now, so about 7 years?" She frowned trying to think if that was accurate.

"Juudaime, I don't mean to intrude but what happened?" Hayato asked, as he twiddle his thumbs, trying to be as respectful as possible.

She turned her gaze away from them looking at still containing shards of vase. "Well, Takeshi and Kyou-nii knows the story...so at least it won't be as bad as that first time. I might as well tell you now, I don't remember too much since I was a kid." 

She crossed her fingers with her elbows on the table. She downcastedly sighed again.

"About 7 years ago, it was nighttime, Mama got a phone call and she started screaming and crying and that's when she threw the vase and in a daze started crossing out the photos. She then got another phone call and she was talking in Chinese and I understood a little of what she said something to do with going home to China for a job." 

"You understand Chinese?" Hayato remarked in surprise.

"A little since Mama is Chinese. She would speak it once in a while mostly telling me to clean my room." She chuckled a little but her face still grim. "Anyway the next thing I know, Mama told me Papa is dead and I'm being dropped off at Takeshi's house and I haven't seen her since." 

The two shared a look of concern at Tsunahime. 

"So now it's my turn. Why am I the next head of the family? Why did my father send you and why didn't Mama come instead?"

"...The current head of the family. You are his next living kin."

"Wait, his? The Huang family is a matriarchy. " Tsunahime interrupted confused. "That's what Mama always said."

"Who's the Huang family?" Hayato asked as he glanced at the both of them.

Now it was Reborn's chance to sigh. "Tsuna, we are not from the Huang family. We are from the Italian mafia. The Vongola famiglia."

"Wait..what!" She stood from her seat and paced nervously back and forth. "Then...I don't know why but I'm having trouble understanding. Mama is part of the Huang family but you're not from the Huang family. You both are part of this Vongola and you told me in the beginning that my dead but not actually dead father sent you, which I'm assuming if that is even the truth. You didn't know that this house was abandoned, so that must mean that your intel came straight from him, which he is probably also a part of this Vongola. That means Mama has not told him about probably anything of the last 7 years....Shit, they are both from two different organized crime syndicates. Is that right?" She looked desperately at the two to check she wasn't going crazy. 

"That sounds right." Reborn nodded and she sat back down mentally defeated.

She groaned. "Why me?"

"I'm sorry to ask but who is the Huang family?" Hayato asked also trying to absorb this newfound information. "They did not show up in your background check."

"Background check?" She sat up and scoffed. "Of course they wouldn't show up. Mama said she cut off all ties with them..." She sighed again and shrunk back down. "They were Mama's family. Mama said they were the most prominent martial arts family and that's why Mama taught me the techniques but...I don't know what they did exactly. I thought a lot about it and pieced together through Mama has mentioned. I believe they are an assassin family of some kind that worked for the Chinese emperor, or I could be completely mistaken and invented this piece fiction to cope with with Mama's abandonment. Though them being a martial arts family is true. " 

Reborn furrowed his brows. He had a lot to investigate and find out. 

"Anyway after giving you my tragic backstory, what is the Vongola? "

"Oh, Reborn, I can explain this if you'd like?" Hayato excitedly asked and Reborn nodded his permission. "Okay, the Vongola family is the most powerful Italian famiglia in the world. They do almost everything from pharmaceuticals to weapons to electronics. "

"And why would such a powerful family want me?"

"Um...?" 

"Again you are the next heir. Your family's inheritance." Reborn replied. 

She clenched her jaw. "I refuse."

"You can't-"

"But I can't, can I. Even if I don't want it, I'm going to be forced into it." She's thought about something that was off. "If I'm the last blood relative, how about my father? Why can't he do it instead?"

"He passed it on to you. He is in charge of-"

"I want to meet him." 

The room went quiet. Quieter than the awkward silence from before. As the Japanese teen stared down the two Italians with a look so sharp that it could kill.

"I don't know if-" Reborn got cut off again. 

"I want him to explain to me about why he left and never came back." Tsunahime' s voice started to tremble. Her eyes filling with tears. She wiped them with her sleeve. "I want to know why I have to be pushed into a family business that has abandoned me for most of my life. I want to know why Mama left me too..." 

She slowly curled her head in her arms sobbing. Her sleeves getting wetter with every moment. Years of repressed feelings finally breaking their dam. 

Hayato knew the pain of a parent leaving all too well but all he could do was sit dumbfounded, watching his boss, who he even only met today unfurl before him. Reborn watched her and pushed himself onto the table and walked over to her. He put his tiny hand onto her arm and pulled out a handkerchief for her. 

"All I can do is ask and arrange a meeting with him, then your answers will be revealed."

"That sounds like bullshit." She commented muffled. 

"Well, did you know he has a picture of you, in a panda pajama holding a large tuna pillow. He shows it to everyone proclaiming that you are his precious daughter with his most lovely wife. "

She stopped momentarily and snorted. "That sounds insane for someone who I thought was dead until recently." She lifted her head and looked at the family photos on the wall. "I don't really remember what he looks like since Mama blacked out his photos that night. The only thing I remember about him is almost drowning in a pool." She grabbed her tutor's offering and wiped her eyes. 

"I cannot speak of his actions but all I can say is he does love you. "

"...Reborn, can you really set up a meeting with him? "

"Yes."

"Okay, then. I am against the idea of being a mafia head but if I can get answers then I will comply with it for now."

"Juudaime! I'm sorry I can't help you!" Hayato busted into tears empathetic to her which caused her to laugh at his crying face, just enough that it cheered her up.

"It's okay.Youre helping right now." She looked at the old clock. "Let's go home. It's getting late and I'm emotionally drained." She smiled at the baby grateful. "Thank you Reborn. Later we can take a bath together? It will be nice to warm up."

"Together?!" Hayato exclaimed embarrassed. "Reborn is an Acrobaleno. He's not a chi-" 

Reborn whacked him and he faced back to Tsunahime. "Yes, that would be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning , the Yamamoto family sans Reborn was eating breakfast. Reborn told Tsunahime that he had to run some errands but he'll be back at night. 

Tsunahime was relieved that her life felt normal at that moment with the heavy discussion of yesterday still leaning on her. 

_Of course, my father had to be involved with something so big and shady. Why can't I have a normal life?"_ she internally sighed and looked at her beloved boyfriend. He was eating toast that she had shaped as a heart with an egg on top. 

"Hey, Takeshi. I have to tell you something with Reborn?"

"Oh?" Takeshi looked intrigued and smiled. "Okay."

They heard knocking on the door. Tsuyoshi stood up and went to get it. He opened it and immediately closed it. 

The teens looked at him curious. 

"Otou-san, who's at the door ?"

He scowled. "Some delinquent." 

The door was fiercely knocked on. 

"Delinquent?" Tsunahime repeated and realized who it might be. She went to the door and opened it with Tsuyoshi standing behind her. 

Gokudera was angrily scowling when the door opened and immediately softened when he saw her. He bowed. "Juudaime! I have come to pick you up!"

"Juudaime? Who are you?" Tsuyoshi stood scowling at the teen. 

"Uhh, otou-san, this is my...uh..friend from school. He's a new transfer student. Right, Gokudera-san?" Tsunahime answered a bit nervously and she looked at Gokudera with an uneasy look. 

"But Juudaime? That's an odd nickname?"

"Um, he learned Japanese from old samurai and gangster movies? But I'm just the co-Vice president of the disciplinary club and he kind of views me as a boss?" She lied, hoping that it stuck. "In short, he's a little weird. "

Tsuyoshi knew she was lying but decided not to push. He ruffled her hair. "Okay, just make good decisions." He went back to his seat. 

"Well, Gokudera-san, if you want to wait inside for a few minutes, Takeshi and I will be ready?"

He returned upward. "Of course Juudaime! Excuse my intrusion and my apologies for being early. " He went in and she sat back down finishing her meal. 

Tsuyoshi glared at Gokudera but went back to reading his newspaper. Takeshi smiled at Gokudera.

"So we haven't really talked Gokudera, but I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and this is my dad." He gestured to his dad who grunted in acknowledgement. 

"Ah yeah. The baseball player." Gokuedera commented as he gave him a bit of a sharp look. 

"Yeah, have you joined any clubs?" He grinned and Tsunahime paused and coughed a little. 

"Um, Gokudera-san here is going to join the Disciplinary Committee with me..." she said as she looked at the silver haired teen noting to go along with her lie. 

"What?" Takeshi started laughing. "I don't think Hibari is going to approve of all your accessories and hair."

She cringed because that is completely true. "Yeah... it should be fine. It's not...."she looked at Gokudera and his style choices. "That bad..?"

Takeshi laughed a little more. "So Hibari doesnt know yet? Boy, I would love to see when you break the news." 

"Kyou-nii should be fine, maybe? Anyway, let's go."

They grabbed their things and left after they said their goodbyes to Tsuyoshi. 

As they walked to school, Takeshi held Tsunahime's hand with Gokudera feeling disgusted by the act. 

"So Tsuna, why did you lie that Gokudera is joining the Disciplinary Committee?" Takeshi asked her to her dismay.

"Ah, so you caught that. I think Otou-san knows too but didn't say anything. Um Gokudera-san keeps calling me Juudaime and I had to figure out how to explain that. " she scratched her head. 

"Ah so why does he call you that?"

"Because Juudaime is the next head of the Vongola family. She will be the 10th." Gokudera explained. "And you baseball idiot are not going to be a part of it. Only someone strong can stand beside Juudaime, and be her consort."

The couple looked Gokudera in disbelief. Tsunahime sighed deeply. Takeshi couldn't understand what has happened. 

"Takeshi, this is related to what I was going to tell you. You know Mama's family stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my dad is also the same but for the Italian mafia and I guess I'm next in line or something?"

"Ohhhhh, I gotcha." Takeshi understood now and brought her closer to him. "Well I support whatever you decide to do."

She smiled and hugged him. " I love you so much!"

"I do too!"

"Ah, you're a stupid in love couple." Gokudera grumbled a little jealous because he wants attention from his beloved boss too. 

"Oh by the way, Gokudera-san, Takeshi is proficient in kendo. He learned it from his dad and he's a top contender in baseball." She gushed proudly.

"Oh...that's wonderful, Juudaime!" He gave a strained smile to her and still glared at Takeshi. 

"Well, since you are new, do you want to join a club? Both Takeshi and I have clubs so we go early in the morning until late afternoon." 

"Well, um I don't think the Disciplinary Committee will be the best one."

"Well what do you like?" 

"I like..." Gokudera tried to think of what to say. "...UMAs."

"UMAs?"

"See it stands for unidentified mysterious animals. Like the world is expansive, that there are tons of animals that have yet to be discovered and there are whole worlds out there that might be beings and lifeforms that might not even exist."

"Oh , aliens then." Tsunahime said a little taken a back by his interest. "You would like the Paranormal Activity club. They go out to look for ghosts, aliens, and yokai, I think?"

"What?! That is awesome! The probability of ghosts existing is such a high chance like humans are made of energy after we die where does the energy go? Have they ever encountered one? What is their success rate?"

"Umm, I don't know. Usually when I deal with them is when they submit paperwork to be at the school over night and the waiver if Kyou-nii finds them at night and attacks them, it's their fault. " she replied thinking of the strange group. 

Takeshi laughed. "That does sound like Hibari."

"About this Hibari guy what is he to you? When I was investigating, I thought he was your boyfriend until I saw this baseball idiot." 

"Oh, he's like my brother and best friend. We've been together since we were little. My mom is friends with his parents so we always see together and I was one of the few to not run away from him. "She explained as they started to near the school. " He's also the President of the Committee but you should definitely check out that club. They meet in the mornings and afternoons most days. They're in Room 204. Check it out and you should like it? "

Tsunahime gave Takeshi a quick kiss as they let go hands and got ready to separate to their groups. They got to the entrance way.

"Bye Takeshi, have fun!" She called out as he waved goodbye with a slight jog. She turned her attention to the skylark. "Good morning, Kyou-nii!"

He smiled and pet her head affectionately but then his face turned sharp. "You. Gokudera Hayato. "

"What?" The bomber glared back. 

"What you are wearing is not in accordance to the dress code. You must keep your shirt buttoned at all times. If you are to leave your buttoned shirt open, only white or black tshirts with no graphics are allowed. No more than 1 pair of earrings are allowed. Bracelets and rings are only allowed at a minimum of 1 or each. Necklaces are allowed as long they do not show offensive art and that hair...unless it is natural, you will need to dye it black. You will have to submit proof through paperwork." Kyouya recited the school's rules as he picked apart each of Gokudera's dress violations, much to the latter's rising anger.

"Well what will happen if I dont want to?" 

Kyouya pulled out his tonfas. "You will be bitten to death."

The silver haired was ready to pull out dynamite until Tsunahime stood between them. 

"Kyou-nii, thank you for explaining the rules instead of biting him to death immediately. He is new and from a foreign country. He still needs to get used to Japanese customs as we are much different than Italy's culture. Can we give him a probationary period of, let's say, a month? I'll take care of all the necessary paperwork myself?" She batted her eyes sweetly as she caressed his cheek and smiled ever so delicately which made Gokudera question their 'friendship'.

Kyouya sighed but leaned into the touch and replied "I want rolled omelet tomorrow with the bunny apples."

She smiled. "Okay! Today's lunch is octopus sausage with onigiri." 

Gokudera started in disbelief. He could not believe she calmed down the prefect. "What?"

"Oh, Kyou-nii, Gokudera-san is my new friend so you might see us together at times. Don't worry, you are still my number one friend." She grinned happily not noticing the other's face slightly falter at the word friend. 

"Tsunahime. I need to go on patrol shortly. Please meet with Tetsu to prepare for the meeting in the afternoon. We need to check on the progress of the subordinates. " Kyoua informed her and she nodded in response. 

"Understood, I'm going to escort Gokudera-san to his potential club first and then I'll meet Tetsu. I need to go over certain revisions in the handbook too. Have you heard if we will be getting a new nurse soon?"

"The older herbivores mentioned they found someone. We'll have to prepare the teacher orientation later. Please work on that with Tetsu too. " He pet her head and walked off. 

"Well, Gokudera-san, are you ready for club?"

"Um, Juudaime? May I ask you a couple of questions? I hope I'm not stepping overbound, but is your relationship with that guy only friendship? Also how did the baseball idiot understand so quickly when you told him about the Vongola? He seems a bit oblivious."

She tilted her head and placed a tight grip on the other's shoulder with an unsettling smile. " Gokudera-san, we are really really close to one another. Do not construe or think other than friends of an extreme level. Secondly, I really do not appreciate you calling Takeshi a baseball idiot. He is one but that is not a good nickname. He understands everything because we have no secrets between us. He knows that I'll tell him the truth when we are alone just not in front of others and lastly he may seem oblivious and he is at times but that is a good quality in him." She tightened her grip and leaned closer. "Understood?" Her expression changed into one of steeled professionalism as if this was not her first time intimiding another. 

Gokudera winced at the pain but also in slight fear. "Un....under..." he resulted into nodding. 

She went back to her normal expression and smacked his back. "Good, now let's get you to the Paranormal Club. I have to do a lot of work this morning."

"Yes, Juudaime!" Gokudera has submitted to his boss with absolute loyalty . He may have been loyal before but now he will not ask questions unless he was allowed to. He may have felt fear but he felt a sense a pride that can become the next Vongola head and no one will stop her. 

"Coming!"

A/N please review


	10. Chapter 10

"Well here is the Paranormal Activity Club. " Tsunahime gestured to the door with a piece of paper taped onto the door. It had UFOs, ghosts, and yokai drawn on it. There were also strange sounds coming from behind the door. 

"Um, Juudaime?" Gokudera was excited from earlier and from the prospects of the unknown that this club could introduce him to but, the sounds, they were concerning. 

She sighed and shook her head at the door. "This is normal. The room used to the old science storeroom until they moved most of it to the new room upstairs. They still have some of the old items in there and I'm unsure what they do with it." She clenched her jaw and knocked on the door. 

The sounds stopped but no one answered the door. She knocked on it again. 

"Hey, it's Sawada from the Disciplinary committee."

The two heard shuffling inside and soon the door was open. A young teen with a bowl cut and glasses answered. He was wearing a robe. Behind him the room was dark with the two other male members in hooded robes. There were blown out melted candles and an ancient book laid out on the table with some mysterious looking liquids. 

Tsunahime looked at the teen and the entire scene in annoyance. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. 

"How many times have I warned you about trying to summon demons before school?!" She berated the sweaty teen. He looked kind of sheepish and avoided her look. 

"Well, to be fair, we started doing it after school yesterday and we lost track of time and now it's today..." he tried to explain as he slowly inched back into the room. 

"Nezumi-senpai. You nor your club members had submitted any paperwork requesting overnight stay. Secondly, did you inform your parents in regards to your 'sleepover? She stared the other teen and the club members who all looked away from her. 

"Um..."

"You don't want me to get Kyou-nii involved, do you?" 

This got their attention and they all bowed, pleadingly . "Please don't, anything but that!"

She sighed rubbing her temple. "Tell you what, since the three of you are some of our top academic and harmless students, I'll let you submit the paperwork and you can put yesterday's date on it. "

Nezumi looked up in joy. 

"But you will have to let my friend here join without doing the initiation process." 

"What! But Sawada-san, as club president, I cannot let a normie join. He might not even be a serious member and I can't let a noob join us and also look at him" Nezumi stammered out , while pointing at a surprised Gokudera. 

"That is true, but he really does care about your interests." She turned to the silver haired teen. " Right, Gokudera-san?"

He nodded fervently. The club has piqued his curiosity and with Tsunahime being lenient on them means they are on good terms. 

"See." She gestured to him as she turned forward. "Instead of the initiation, just ask him a few questions, and see if he's 'worthy'."

"Okay, then." Nezumi looked around. "Come in you two." 

The two went in as Nezumi closed the door behind them. He switched on the lights and the other two put some chairs out for their visitors and started cleaning up and opening the curtains. The room was not considered large but not small. It comfortably fit 5 people and a skeleton. There was a massive bookshelf filled with ragged and worn books. There was also a cabinet filled with various objects that did not look legal. Gokudera swore he saw a shrunken head. 

She sat down and nodded to the other two. "Go ahead with your questions. I'll stop it if you're wasting time. His name is Gokudera Hayato. A transfer student from Italy. He's very knowledgeable from my understanding and he like UMAs." She gave the rundown. "Oh and Gokudera-san, this is Nezumi-senpai , he's the president." She pointed to the other two, specifically the larger boy. "This is Nekomiya-san. He's in the class next to us and is the vice president. " she pointed at the last smaller boy with his hair covering his eyes. "This is Tori-kun. He's in our class and is the club secretary."

Gokudera nodded to the other two. "Nice to meet you."

The two nodded back and sat down with their hoods already hung up. Nezumi took off his robe and hung it up too. He stood in front of the table with Gokudera taking a seat at the opposite end. 

"Okay Gokudera-san. Are you ready for the questions? I'll ask three of varying difficulties and if you get all three right you can join, if you don't then you cannot!"

Tsunahime coughed slightly and arched her brow.

"..Or I'll ask more and when you get three right, you are an official member."

"Bring it on!"

"First question, what is the name of the popular Japanese bathroom ghost?"

"..Bathroom ghost? Hmmm." Gokudera put his hair up and thought deeply. "It was..Ha- ..Hanako-san?"

Nezumi grinned slightly. "That's correct. Since we study all kinds of subjects, let's test you on another. "Where in the United States is it known for UFOs?"

"Ohhh, that's a good one. " Gokudera smirked. "Roswell, New Mexico."

"Okay, but how about this? In Mexican culture, there is a ghost called La Llorona. What is she looking for?"

"Wow, wow, wow. That is a difficult one since I don't know that one. " He went into a deep thought. "It's a her and in the common percentage of ghost stories around the world especially with female, I'm going to deduce that she is searching for her ..children?"

The three club members got together and whispered amongst themselves as Tsunahime looked bored and was staring off at a wall of posters and gave a glance at Gokudera and gave him a smile to which he beamed. 

The three stopped and stood side by side. They lightly clapped. "Congratulations, you are now the newest member of the Paranormal of Supernatural Activity. "

"Yes!" Gokudera fist pumped and Tsunahime stood up., satisfied and turned to him. 

"Good job, Gokudera-san. I'll see you later in the classroom. I have to get going to the clubroom for my duties. " she turned to Nezumi. "Paperwork." And then she exited.

She entered the Disciplinary committee room with Tetsu scribbling on a whiteboard. He nodded to Tsunahime. 

"Morning Tetsu. So we're getting a new school nurse? Who is he?" She sat onto the couch looking at him. "Can they withstand the amount of injuries this school has to offer?"

"Well, his resume looks good. He trained abroad and it lists battlefield experience."

"Battlefield? Do you mean military?"

"No, battlefield. He did not elaborate more than that. He did mention that he had worked extensively new medications and has treated hundred of patients."

"Interesting, why would he want to be a school nurse?"

"Something about having more time on his hands?" Tetsu put the marker down. "Tsuna-chan, what do you think?"

He moved over and she walked to see the whiteboard. It was a list that they would need to prepare to introduce the new nurse. 

"I remember we restocked all the supplies last week, so we just need to take a stock count to double check and I think everything is perfect. " 

She walked over Kyouya's desk and put his lunch on top and walked back to Tetsu. She gave him a lunch. "Here Tetsu. Thank you for taking care of this."

"Oh, thank you. "He smiled. "I'm just doing my job."

She looked at the whiteboard again. "Still what a strange name. Shamal."

"Yes, I heard that though he flirted with one of the female teachers during the interview, he did impress the principal."

"Ugh, that's unprofessional, but hopefully that is the right call." She said, as she sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah, he had some kind of reference from someone named Professor Borin and that pushed him further into the position." Testsu sat next to her. 

"I see. Let's keep an eye on him when he arrives. " She glanced at the clock and stood up. "It's time for class. Please make sure Kyou-nii attends. I know how he likes to nap on the warm days. Thank you Testu and I'll see you later." She leaves and heads back to the classroom. 

"Juudaime!" Gokudera caught up to her outside the classroom. He had his very own robe in his hands to her dismay. 

"I gather everything went well?" She asked as he warily looked at his beaming face. 

"Yes, it is so cool! Nezumi-senpai showed me his books theorizing life outside our own planet and then there was a monkey's paw and they have several found footage of cryptids and-" 

She placed her hand on his mouth. "That's very nice but I think you shouldn't be telling me some of these things especially since the monkey's paw is contraband. I let them slide a bit as long as they keep watch at night and of course they have the proper paperwork. " she took her hand off of him. 

"Why do they need to keep watch at night?" He asked. 

"Well before their club was official, they used to do about the same activities without anyone knowing and one day there were some criminals who unfortunately ducked into the school to hide. Luckily Kyou-nii was here but wasn't able to get to the confrontation of the two groups in time. The criminals attacked and the three somehow got the upper hand on them and when the criminals tried to escape, Kyou-nii destroyed them. From that day, I thought it was better for them to have official authorization from us and to know their movements and I let them slide with what they do. They're like a secondary security system. " Tsunahime explained and saw Tori-kun scuttle behind. He nodded to them and went into the classroom. 

"Wow, that is even more amazing that-"

The bell rung. 

"You can tell me later at lunch. Let's go in. "


End file.
